Goodnight Miller Goodnight Day
by LuminanceCow
Summary: So watching episode 2x21 First Date, I was wishing the ending could have ended like this. This is my first fanfic so I'm expecting a LOT of bad reviews. I can take them ;) Note: I do not own New Girl in any way shape or form. (unfortunately)


"Goodnight Miller"

"Goodnight Day"

Nick took a quick glance at her lips. He's never wanted to taste them so much, he missed it, especially as the last time he has locked onto them he said it was a bad idea, damn how wrong he was now thinking back. That's all he wanted to do, kiss them and never let go. His heart was racing as he walked back to his bedroom. All that he wanted to do was to run across the hall, grab her and let the rest of the night take them. Whilst closing his door, his heart sank when he heard hers close. He leaned back against his door, before quickly propping himself up "This is it Nick, this is your moment, go over there, she's feeling twirly, and it's because of you." Rushing across the hallway he swung open her door, she quickly moved from behind it with the nachos and salsa still in hand.

"What are you doing Nick?!"

"Look Jess, I… I…you"

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"I... Me… you"

"NICK!"

"I want you Jessica!"

As he took a step forward she let loose and dropped the nachos and salsa.

"You dropped the nachos and Salsa..."

"Shut up Nick!"

Replaying in his mind what happened with the fish sticks a few weeks ago before getting truly cockblocked by Schmidt, he closed the door behind him, keeping his gaze on her. Taking another step forward he reached out with one hand for her left hand whilst the other slowly caressing her neck. He could feel her pulse within her neck beat faster; his beat was soon beating at the same rate, as he pulled her body in closer to his. He kissed her differently to the other times. It was soft and tender, the taste just sent him crazy, but he controlled it, he wanted to show he wanted more than just sex. Moving his hand down her body feeling the way her back arched towards him. Nick felt her lips turn into a smile. Was he really doing this? Was she actually allowing him to? Was she actually enjoying it? Enjoying the tender kiss, or did she want more? More passion? More touching? More feelings? His thoughts trailed back to the notes that Russell made them both write, still pondering what she had put, if it was the same as what he wrote. Surely not though. Why would she want a grumpy turtle face? Distracted, he pulled away from the kiss.

"Nick... what's going on? We can't just carry on kissing and then go do whatever"

"I know, I just don't…"

"Don't what? Screw the loft…"

"Don't even say that word…. But yes… I don't want to lose you as a friend, my best friend. Look, Jessica. You are a beautiful woman… and my life hasn't been the same since I met you. I wanted this date to go perfect, so we could start figuring out what we both wanted. We need to talk about it all, but it's so hard to not just throw you on the bed and let my piggy go into your market!" Letting go of her hand, they both stood in silence for what felt like 20 minutes. Neither of them had anything to say, they just stared into each other's eyes. They both knew what they wanted. Jess let out a little smirk; he had tried to control the smile. She took a step forward, whilst undoing the top button. Her eyes screaming out for his touch.

"Why are you just standing there Miller?"

Before she had got to the next button his lips smacked onto hers, her tongue pushed through into his mouth exploring every last centimetre. He helped her to unbutton another 3 buttons. Hesitating at the last one, he pulled away from her for a second time.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Nicholas! Yes!" she panted back. Thriving for more of his touch, she swung her arms around his neck and pulled him in, instead of kissing her lips, moving his head further down, kissing her left side of the neck, slowly moving his mouth up to her ear, his teeth lightly nipped the side of her ear. She tightened her grasp on to his neck, throwing her head back, realising there was no going back now, and she was in her twirly zone and wanted Nick to help her get out of it. The last button was undone. Nick used his teeth to knock the polka dot pyjama top off of her shoulder and just slip away from her body. He still couldn't believe it. Nick Miller. Nicholas freaking Miller, standing in front of a semi naked Jessica Day, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Something he has dreamed about ever since she moved in.

She moved her hand from around his neck and down to his waistband, this allowed him to taste her swollen lips again, taste how much she wanted him. Teasing around the area, stroking around the band, she drove up and grabbed hold of his shirt before yanking it above his head, breaking the kiss momentarily, but it wasn't broken for long, the passion increased as her hands started wandering around his chest, his hand started mimicking hers, each movement, up or down he would follow but as a mirror on her skin. His hand took a different course to hers, upwards. He cupped her breast and she let out a soft moan, fuelling him more, his lips let loose of hers.

Pushing Jess onto the bed with particular amount of force, he followed and placed his knees either side of her. Her cheeks changed quickly to the most crimson of red, her eyes darted from his chest to his eyes, whilst every movement. He kissed her lips softly, gradually and gently he moved down to her jaw line, then her neck, then the top of the chest, finally making it to the breast. Sticking his tongue out, he moved down towards the nipple. As he licked around and teased his teeth over top Jess's whole body shuddered, quickly followed by a moan. Between the clothes she felt how much he longed for her, she pushed her pelvis up in hope for him to touch her there. Moving upward again, he just stopped, hovering above her, she was still, if not a bit more flustered. Whilst staring into his eyes, her hand had made it to the waistband of his trousers. Teasing around the area, she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. His pupils dilated she started moving downwards, his face showed a lot of restraint, but he couldn't handle it. Her hand relocated to his rear whilst slipping her hand beneath his boxers. He couldn't handle it as her nails dug in, pulling him closer to her body.

Swiftly sitting up he took hold of both hands of hers and put them above her hair and pinned them down with his one hand. His other hand reached her waistband, as payback he started teasing by running his hands over her pyjama bottoms over the area she longed him to touch, to be inside.

"Nick! Oh..!"

Moaning his name just sent him wild; he applied some more pressure to her area and motioned in a circular motion. He could see that it was making her crazy, her breathing rapidly increased. He had to do it. Letting go of her hands he jumped up and pulled off her trousers and underwear. He couldn't believe it. He never thought he would kiss her, let alone get to see her naked again.

"My turn" she demanded whilst sitting up. She didn't get very far until he laughed and guided her back down.

"Seriously jess?"

"Well..." She giggled, it was hard for him not to melt, and instead he took a deep breath in to calm himself. Kicking off his jeans and boxers he shuffled down the bed whilst kissing her stomach. Hesitating he took a slight sniff to smell her aroma. Never smelt anything so perfect, it fired him to take one last kiss, the kiss she had been longing for. He held there for a few seconds.

"Please Nick!"

As his lips touched she jolted her pelvis up trying not to hurt Nick, she just couldn't help the involuntary shudder, and she had never longed for anything so much. Feeling every movement in her body. Hearing every moan that escaped her body. The taste and smell from her was more perfect that he had ever thought. Each sense was sending him crazy. After a few moments to prepare him, he slowly moved back up the bed with eye contact that didn't break. He hovered over her as he felt her heart beat grow faster at every moment he was looking at her.

"NICK!" Jess begged for this.

"Are you sure you…"

Before he had time to finish the question she pulled his head down to her lips and kissed them passionately, her mouth was dripping with saliva, she has never wanted anything so badly.

"God! Yes. Just do me Miller!"

As he teasingly moved he felt his tip begin to become soaked as he inserted further. He thrusted in as he couldn't handle going too slow, feeling each centimetre inside of her, he wanted to last, to hear her beg. A loud moan escaped her lips, he thrusted again, harder, he didn't know how long he could last, she was tight, he could feel her getting wetter, her insides begin to clench onto his shaft. He didn't know how long she could take it. Taking another four just as hard thrusts her moans got louder, he breathing got heavier, her nails dug deep into his back. He thrusted harder.

"Nick! I don't know how much more I can take of this, you're killing me"

As the words escaped her lips he thrusted harder and faster into her. Their bodies started to become sticky together.

As her moaning became panting Nick could feel her clench around his shaft tighter. Her moans become louder, he let out a moan each time the pitch or volume of hers changed. He pulled out of her just as she was about to close in.

"Not yet Jess"

Her eyes were full of lust, full of wanting more. He didn't want her to go yet, he didn't want to release yet either.

He began to kiss her lips and neck, she tried to get him on to the back so she could take dominance, but he wouldn't allow it. He wanted to dominate her.

"Nick! Please! I want you" she pleaded.

He teased his tip going slightly in and out but not giving her what she wanted. On the fourth tease he she grabbed hold of his ass and pushed him inside her. He began to lose his mind as much as she was. Wanting each other. As her moans and breathing great louder and heavier. Nick felt her tighten around him, she couldn't take it anymore. Digging her nails into him, screaming his name, breathing at a wild rate she let out her final call.

"OH NICK!"

Hastily following her he pushed in and felt his release. Using all of his strength he stayed as he was, staring into her eyes, her skin was glistening in the light, and he just couldn't believe that this beautiful woman could change his life so much, yet want him bad. He tried to control his smile, letting one side of his mouth sneak up; she let out a little giggle and sighs.

Collapsing to the side of her, putting his arm around her she placed her head on his shoulder followed by a hand on his chest and started twirling his chest hair around her fingers. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Goodnight Miller."

"Goodnight Day."


End file.
